


the elevator

by meanqyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, based off the recent elevator insta post, comfort!fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanqyu/pseuds/meanqyu
Summary: because soonyoung lifts jihoon's mood





	the elevator

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is my first fic ever
> 
> idk what happened but soonhoon shippers finally were fed with the insta post so here i am writing about it so enjoy i guess
> 
> thanks to @leekwon96 for betaing this

Soonyoung pressed the up button of the elevator as he slumped against the wall. Sweat trickled down his neck, his t-shirt soaked and sticking to his back. What time was it now? 4am? 5am? He'd lost track of time as he danced away in the practice room. He'd only just perfected the new dance routine for a special performance at the upcoming concert. The basic moves were down but there was still much to refine and change. Soonyoung sighed as the elevator doors opened with a lively _'ding!'_.

Pushing himself off the wall with a groan, Soonyoung plodded into the elevator as exhaustion seeped into his bones making his body feel like it was made of lead. The ride up to ground level was quick and Soonyoung was keen to get back to the dorm to just have a shower and a quick nap before returning to the ever-waiting practice room. 

The elevator doors opened and Soonyoung was surprised to see a swaying Jihoon in front of the elevator.

Jihoon had entered the company building in the wee hours of the morning, wanting to get a head start on the endless amount of studio work he had to do. He approached the elevator and pressed the up button. Waiting for the elevator, his eyes slowly grew closed as fatigue took over him. Jihoon's eyes were eventually closed as if in a deep slumber, his swaying pushing his body off balance and eyes snapping open to stable himself before he fell to the floor. The elevator doors in front of him opened with a _'ding!'_ and Jihoon rubbed his eyes with his hands took a few steps forward before his eyes were met with a familiar pair of sneakers. Jihoon looked up to see his concerned boyfriend standing at the doors of the elevator. 

"Oh Soonyoung, what are you still doing here?"

"The real question is, babe, what the hell are you doing here at this hour?"

Jihoon fidgeted in his spot, his hands grasping the edges of his hoodie, pushing his glasses up higher on his nose and he stared at the ground in front of Soonyoung's feet.

"I came to try to complete the new arrangements for the concert, because I know it's going to take a long time because just nothing I make sounds right and I don't understand why. Like I mean, I'm meant to be good at this music making business, because everyone says I'm some sort of genius, but it's just so fucking hard. Everything I put together just sounds like a jumble of noises and why the fuck am I even making music. Everything sounds like shit. And there's not much time left before our concert and I've got nothing ready and I'm so worried that I'm gonna disappoint all our fans and-"

Jihoon's rambling came to a halt as Soonyoung stepped forward and engulfed the small boy into a tight hug. Jihoon seemed to crumble in his arms, his head resting on Soonyoung's chest and hands clutching the front of his shirt like he was trying to save himself from drowning. He knew Jihoon wasn't crying, Jihoon never cried, but Jihoon just needed someone to hold him together before he fell apart. 

"Babe, you're tired, you're overworked, it's okay that nothing seems like its working out. You're being too hard on yourself. You work harder than anyone else in this darn company and it shows. Your music, its amazing Ji. Honestly, even if you didn’t try hard and just smashed something together it would still probably sound great. You're crazy talented at this music shit and all the stress of the upcoming concert is wearing you down. Coming to the studio before the crack of dawn, isn’t gonna help. The skills you have are already within you and you just need to trust and believe in yourself."

Jihoon's hands dropped from Soonyoung's chest and slowly began to wrap themselves around Soonyoung's body. 

A muffled voice came from Soonyoung's chest.

"Thank you, Soon. I know I don't say it enough but I love you and thank you for being by my side at my worst and not being scared off into another dimension."

"Wait Ji, what did you say? I couldn’t hear you."

Jihoon looked up to see Soonyoung's genuinely confused eyes and a small smile cracked from Jihoon's face.

"Nothing. Let's just go back to the dorm and rest."

Unwrapping himself from Soonyoung's arms, Jihoon took Soonyoung's hand and began heading towards the door. 

Suddenly, Jihoon stopped walking.

"Babe, why did you st-"

Jihoon swivelled around and planted a gentle kiss of Soonyoung's lips. Before Soonyoung could register the soft warmth against his lips, Jihoon had already dashed out the door. Soonyoung stood there, frozen in shock before a fond grin slowly spread across his face. Soonyoung dashed out the door and chased Jihoon down the street before he got too far.

Jihoon ignored the Soonyoung's calls of _'Yah! Let's go back together, it's cold!'_ , as his own cheeks were flushed red and a small smile lingered on his lips.


End file.
